fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Sohma Curse
The Zodiac Sohmas Curses The Sohma curse is a "bond" between God and the Zodiac. Thirteen Sohmas are possessed by the animals of the Chinese Zodiac and the Cat (see Zodiac Legend). Akito Sohma is the current 'God' of the zodiac, and her father, Akira Sohma, was the previous. Ren Sohma was Akira's wife, and mother to Akito, but does not believe in the bond between God and the Zodiac. Those who are possessed transform into their Zodiac animal if they are hugged by a person of the opposite gender, or if they are under a great deal of stress (such as sickness or lack of breath). Said from Akito, the Zodiac must all return to her when the Cat, Kyo Sohma, is isolated. When the Zodiac see "God" for the first time, for an unknown reason they all start to cry. One of the oldest maids living in the Sohma House once told Yuki Sohma's mother, "All of the others started crying too. What else could you call this but a bond?" The Rat: Yuki Yuki Sohma was possessed by the spirit of the Rat, and, as told in the Zodiac legend, the Rat is the highest member of the Zodiac, and the one closest to God. Akito and Yuki were bound together as children, but only because Yuki was forced by his mother. The Cat: Kyo The irregular member of the Zodiac, the Cat of the Zodiac was the one "left out", due to the Zodiac legend. But in the Zodiac Legend: Volume 22, the cat was the one who came first to God and was his closest friend. The Cat has three forms; human, cat, and true form. The cat's true form is warped and ugly, and smells of rotting flesh. Kyo, the Cat, must always wear a bead bracelet made out of human bones and blood to keep from transforming into that hideous state. The Cat is to be isolated after he or she completes high school, and then the other members of the Zodiac are joined in an everlasting banquet until they die. The Rabbit : Momiji Momiji, the Rabbit in the Zodiac is a boy and also the first other member of the Zodiac Tohru meets. He is watched over by Hatori, the Sohma family doctor. He is half-German and half-Japanese, he knows how to play the violin and has a little sister The Ox (Cow): Hatsuharu Haru (or Black Haru, depending on his personality), is the Cow. He hated Yuki at first because in the story the Rat rode on the cow's back. He said it made the Cow look used. He also has a hatred for Kyo because of their rivalry. He has come to admire Yuki for that he vented out anger and started to realize the true Yuki and that his anger towards the Rat was pointless. The Goat, Ram or Sheep: Hiro Hiro is twelve to thirteen years old and is the Sheep of the Chinese Zodiac and the second youngest of the cursed Sohmas, after Kisa. He is depicted as a very intelligent, but verbally aggressive and smart-mouthed sophist who is initially not very likeable. Hiro is the only member of the Zodiac who is shown having a close, loving relationship with both his parents, especially his mother, Satsuki. The Dog: Shigure Shigure is a novelist and also the dog of the Zodiac. He is the first member of the Zodiac Tohru actually meets, besides Yuki - who goes to her school. He is known to hold back Akito when she gets mad. Shigure also knew that Akito was a woman from the very beginning. He is Akito's lover. The Boar: Kagura She loves Kyo; she was the first to like him for who he is. The Dragon: Hatori He is a doctor, also the Dragon in the Zodiac. Because there are no more Dragons in the world, he transforms into a seahorse literally meaning Baby Dragon. Shigure thinks this means it Zodiac Curse is wearing off. The Tiger: Kisa Kisa is a little girl. She locked her voice away until Tohru changed her to unlock it. She calls Tohru sissy. She has a brother named Haru who is also part of the zodiac. She is the Tiger of the Zodiac thus her form is small as for she is a kid. She also bites people. The Monkey: Ritsu Ritsu is the son of the hot springs owner. He is the monkey of the zodiac and acts a lot like his mom. He used to dress in women's clothing to put his mind at ease, but in the final volume he has started to dress as a man and has cut his hair short. The Horse: Isuzu "Rin" The Snake: Ayame Yuki Sohma's flamboyant, older brother. He currently owns a costume/cosplay shop. He is also one of the oldest Zodiac Members who knew Akito was a girl from the very beginning The Rooster: Kureno The God of the Zodiac: Akito Akito is really a girl but has been made and raised as a boy. For since she is the head of the Sohma family she is the god. She has the power to make the Sohmas obey her command. She was mean at first but she turned to be nice after she met Tohru. She loved Kuenro